


Like Cherry Blossoms Falling

by LaceKyoko1138



Series: Lonesome Blackbird, Cheery Sparrow [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, to be honest this may be the most elegant smut I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were never meant to touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cherry Blossoms Falling

**Author's Note:**

> These sets of stories are just flowing from my fingertips. I've been doing some extra reading on WWII just to keep with the accuracy. I really loved writing this. Writing period characters in this setting is probably my favorite thing to do. It's like revisiting the past, making it alive once more.

It was a few months later when he got the message.

The scarred man had brought it in, shooing the messenger boy away. He handed it to Lon’qu, smirking all the while.

“I told you I would do it,” he said mischievously. “Now, we see the great Lon’qu fall.”

Lon’qu wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he tore open the letter, and read its contents. He dropped it, aghast, shocked, and a little nauseous.

His now-superior (as the boss died a month ago) had done what he’d promised. He bought Ke’ri’s mizuage.

“I… I do not know what to say…” Lon’qu stuttered.

“A thank you would suffice. And who knows? Maybe you’ll hear the same words from the little bird,” he jibed.

Lon’qu’s face was red like blood shed from a small wound. He picked the letter up, rereading it. It seemed a date, a few days from now, was set. He would go to an inn, where Ke’ri would be waiting, and…

Well, he knew what was to occur.

“By the red of your face, I assume I was right. This is your mizuage too!” The scarred man laughed. “Oh dear Lon’qu, you may fight like a man, but your habits are that of a boy. Soon, we will make you a man, and Ke’ri a woman!”

Lon’qu chose not to think of that. While there was a certain excitement in what was to occur, he still felt some amount of shame. He didn’t want to hurt Ke’ri. He didn’t know a lot about what was to occur, only crude stories the men told, but he felt like it would be painful for her.

“I do not want her in pain… This practice…seems barbaric,” Lon’qu quietly stated.

His superior laughed. “Oh Lon’qu, gentle like a butterfly, but can sting like a bee. You are a man. She is a woman. She was made for this, to please you. She’s a geisha; this is to be expected of her.”

Lon’qu was not satisfied with that answer, but he said nothing.

“Do not tell me you wish to back out? You won! You won a prize so many men seek! Why the face? Why the embarrassment?”

Lon’qu shook his head. “It is as you say. I am a boy, to be made a man. Do not worry; your generous…contribution will not go to waste.” He wasn’t sure how else to respond. He did want this after all, and Ke’ri did too, even if they only knew each other for such a short time. The syndicate had gone to the teahouse twice weekly, and every time Say’ri and Ke’ri would show, laughing at the men’s terrible jokes, making interesting conversation, and would end it with Ke’ri singing and Say’ri playing the koto. Ke’ri managed a new song every time, and it always astounded Lon’qu. He felt every time he heard her, saw her, he fell that more deeply in love, as ludicrous as that may be.

The scarred man interrupted Lon’qu’s thoughts. “That is my Lon’qu. Consider this a reward for winning that four man fight in such a short time. That was some record you set.”

The swordsman stayed silent, thinking of the men he killed. He never wanted to actually kill anyone, but as he told Ke’ri, he had no choice. There was no freedom in this life. He was to be a killing machine, belonging to the syndicate until he either fought his way out, or bought his way out, and he knew the former was more likely to happen.

There was still talk of war with the Americans, Japan negotiating with Germany. He never paid much heed to such gossip, but war was a serious topic. Was he to enlist in the army? How would this affect his life? How would this affect Ke’ri? He knew Japan had invaded China and Korea, and because of the Imperial Army’s expansion in the East, the Americans cut off imports. Japan was finding a severe lack of oil, certain cloths, even some food, and the public suffered for it.

And among all this devastation, a new hope had lighted his heart.

“Well, Lon’qu, I’ll leave you to your…preparations,” the man cackled, and left Lon’qu to his thoughts.

What on earth was he supposed to do?

* * *

 

The fateful day had come. It seemed like any other day; the air had a chill in it, the sky was a little less bright, and foliage was leaving the trees. The cicadas were no longer buzzing, rivers seemed too cold to really be refreshing, and the people wore thicker clothes, curling into their own bodies. It was not ugly, but there seemed a sense of foreboding.

That day, Lon’qu wore a simple kimono, not wanting to really stand out. He wanted to seem…normal, if a seasoned killer could be normal. At this time in his life, he was also a sort of assassin, sent to fight and kill anyone who opposed the syndicate. It was dirty work, but someone had to do it.

He approached the inn with trepidation. It was a nice locale, with a rather large garden in the back, and the rooms were simply adorned. It was very peaceful, but Lon’qu could tell it was costly. The okiya had paid for this place.

The mistress of the okiya, he knew the geisha would call her Mother, was there, and greeted him warmly, thanking him for his considerably lofty sum. Lon’qu did not want to know how much money had gone to this. It would sicken him.

She and the innkeeper led him to the room that Ke’ri was in. They bowed deeply and left him. He opened the door, and peered inside. She was waiting on the mat, in a simple robe that he could easily open. She was stiff and staring at the ceiling. It looked like she was praying, or dreading this thing.

He stepped in and quietly slid the door shut. “Ke’ri…” He breathed.

She turned her head. “Hello, Lon’qu. It is nice to see you again.”

“And you as well.” He stood there, embarrassed and a little unsure. “I suppose we should just get on with it?”

“Yes. I have some parties to attend to later in the evening, so we should commence as soon as possible.”

He grimaced. He didn’t want to linger, but he didn’t want to rush either. This was a predicament that had to be awkwardly at the right pace.

“Do you feel much fear for what is about to take place?” He asked her as he positioned himself above her. He had yet to open her robe.

“Say’ri-san had told me it would hurt a little, but that it would be over soon. I’m not as scared as I am…blasé.”

He looked at her curiously, resisting the urge to touch her cheek. He didn’t want to be sentimental. “Why blasé?”

“I see no point in being scared of something that would happen regardless the path my life took. Had I been a farmer’s wife, I’d have to do this to have children, yes? Or if I were a harlot, I would be doing this for money. Now, as a geisha, I do this…” She pondered the words. “…for tradition, I assume. It’s more sacred than accepting money, but less meaningful than for making children.”

“It is an odd place to be in.” His hand brushed her chest. “I suppose I should just get on with it.”

“You are so gentle, Lon’qu,” she commented, as he opened her robe gingerly. “It is as if you are as inexperienced as me.”

He froze, looking at her underclothes. “You…are not wrong.”

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. “A man as dashing as you? You have had no lover?”

“None. I never…found the interest you could say. My life never gave me a moment to pause and admire beauty.”

“But you work with a syndicate. Surely you visited brothels?”

He was about to take her underclothes off when he answered her statement. “I find I would rather not spend my money on something that is a lie. There is one thing I can promise you: I live honestly. I may kill for men who have no qualms with taking things and lying and extorting, but I myself am an honest man.”

“I like that about you. I can see it in your face and in your stance. You are a good man, despite your circumstances.” She gave him a knowing look. “And knowing you spent money for this… Well, it seems you find there is some meaning in laying with me.”

He blushed, not only at her compliment, but by her now naked flesh he had exposed. She didn’t need to know that it wasn’t his money he spent. He knew he would have to pay the scarred man back someday. But all that thought was hidden by a very bemused face. His eyes wandered over the snowy breasts with nipples as pink as the cherry blossoms in the spring. A fair amount of dark hair blossomed between her legs. Her collar bone was straight, her neck smooth, and her legs supple and soft. He touched her gently, first on her neck, and his fingers trailed down her chest, down her breasts and stomach, to her hips and thighs. He wanted to touch her before he was to soil her.

“Lon’qu, though I wish to treasure and savor this moment for all of time, I do not think it wise to take so long. We must get on with it,” Ke’ri stated impatiently. She blushed, averting her eyes from his confused gaze. “I do not wish to anger Mother.”

He nodded, kissing her face and trailing kisses down her neck. He sucked on a breast, his hand caressing between her legs. She gasped a little. She had not expected this.

“I thought…” she gasped as a finger played with the entrance, “that men were to simply hide their eel in my cave until it spit. I did not expect this…treatment.”

“Do you not like it?” He stopped what he was doing, intent on doing as she said. “I only do this as I…found an old text on…”

“Oh Lon’qu, you wish to please me, not yourself!” She gushed. “You are very kind.”

“I knew it would hurt, so I found a way to ensure your comfort.”

She hummed in response, letting him continue. Their mouths had met at this point, and the kisses they gave were vivacious and feverish, almost as if they were drinking each other up. He discovered she had a fair amount of wetness, and loosened his own robe.

“Ke’ri,” he breathed into her ear, “are you ready?”

“Yes,” she whispered back, and it sent shivers down his spine. He was beyond excited and aroused at this point, and without anything holding him back, he opened his robe completely. Ke’ri glanced down at the flesh that was to be inside her, and she wondered how something so…long and thick would fit. How would it feel? Would it hurt as Say’ri said?

Carefully, he slid inside her. Ke’ri found it was rather…fitting. The first sensation she felt was discomfort, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Her body simply needed adjustment. But once her body adjusted, she felt it was rather filling, like it was meant to be there.

He pushed in and out of her, gently at first, kissing her neck. Ke’ri didn’t expect herself to feel so much excitement. She was looking forward to this, as it was Lon’qu, but she didn’t think it would be so enjoyable. Say’ri made it seem as if it was just going through the motions, something to be expected, but never enjoyed. Whatever it was that Lon’qu was doing, it was not the thing she was told it would be.

She begged him to go faster, as a fair heat had risen through her body. He obliged, and the smacking sounds their bodies made further enticed him and excited her. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his shoulders, and his chest was pressed into hers. He focused on grinding his pelvis against hers every time he thrust in, and the squeals of delight she emitted were all the confirmation he needed. He was doing this right. She wasn’t in pain; she was enjoying herself.

She felt the pressure build up between her legs until what felt like some small explosion went off below and washed over her lower half, zipping down her legs to her toes, and up her body into her finger tips. She felt the tingles even in her scalp. She let out some incoherent moan, and her body relaxed.

During her first orgasm, she had clenched involuntarily, and it caused Lon’qu to come more quickly than he would have liked. It was terribly hard to resist the urge, as the moment he entered her he thought he would, but he set his jaw and went to work, focusing on her. It was only when she had that he finally did.

He spilled his seed inside her, and let out a low, deep, gruff rumble that Ke’ri found so sensual that she almost came again. It resonated within her. She didn’t want him to stop, but she knew he must.

He pulled out, a little breathless, body wet with sweat and her fluids. He was on his knees, between her legs still, and he looked at her. “Are you alright?”

She giggled. “Lon’qu, I am as right as the stars in the sky. That was marvelous.”

He looked away, embarrassed again. “I am glad. Did it hurt at all?”

“I felt some discomfort at first, but it wasn’t unpleasant. You were very good.”

He smiled boyishly. “Good. That is…good to hear.”

An awkward silence came between them. He wasn’t sure what to do next.

“Is there blood?” She asked. He was confused.

“Between my legs. Is there blood?”

He looked, though he didn’t want to (even if his hand was down there at one point and he spent the past few minutes inside) and found that there wasn’t one speck of blood. “Not at all.”

“Strange. Say’ri said I would bleed. I suppose even she can be wrong,” she commented, now sitting up and fixing her robe. “I…I suppose we are done here…”

“I don’t want to leave. I want to go again,” Lon’qu pleaded, already feeling the desire. He wanted this woman. He wanted her in every way, every day, for as long as they lived.

“I’m afraid that won’t be.” He saw tears glistening in her eyes. “I did enjoy myself.”

He helped her up, helping her fix her robe, smoothing it out. “I wish to see you more.”

“You will see me at the teahouse as always. We won’t not see each other.”

“No, Ke’ri… I wish to see you always.” He grasped her shoulders, staring intently in her eyes. They were large, deep brown, and he felt himself fall into them.

“Lon’qu, we can never have a life like that. Like cherry blossoms falling from the branches once their time has come, we are two people who have known each other once, but are now moving on, as part of the cycle.”

He held her close. She couldn’t return the embrace. She would become too attached. “Ke’ri, I love you.”

She didn’t want to hear those words. He wasn’t supposed to feel that way. _She_ wasn’t supposed to feel that way.

“Lon’qu… You can’t.”

“But I do.”

She chewed the bottom of her lip, knowing by now her makeup was ruined by the sweat. “I love you too,” she breathed out. It was barely audible, but he heard it.

He felt his heart grow light. “Let us run away.”

“Lon’qu… No. We can’t. It would mean the end of…everything. It isn’t right.”

He pulled away from her. “I wish it could be.”

An idea lit up in her mind. “I know of a way…”

“Yes?”

“I have a bird, a sparrow that is trained to send messages. I use it to keep in touch with friends from other okiya, and perhaps I can include you…”

His heart had skipped a beat. “Please, Ke’ri.”

“I will. I will send you a message when I am able.” She smiled girlishly. “But it is time for you to go now. We mustn’t keep Mother waiting.”

He bade her goodbye, and left.

Shortly after, Mother entered. “Ke’ri, that was a long time he was in here. Could he not get it up?”

It was a crude statement to make, and Ke’ri made a face. “He was fine, Mother. It was…good.”

“Really? That is unusual. Girls are so terrified that men usually break them a little. Didn’t you bleed?”

“Not at all.”

“Strange girl…” Mother eyed her suspiciously. “I know you better than to think you had done this thing before, but it is odd you didn’t feel any pain.”

“Lon’qu is just that good,” Ke’ri laughed lightly. She wanted the attention off what just occurred.

Mother eyed Ke’ri carefully. “You love that man.”

Ke’ri’s face fell. “What? Mother, you must be getting old. Only a senile woman would think such things!”

“You do! You do love him!” Mother accused.

Ke’ri shook her head. “I find him pleasant to talk to, and what we have just done was enjoyable, but that is hardly love…”

“Ke’ri, it is only enjoyable with people you love. For your mizuage, you aren’t supposed to love the man who buys it!”

Ke’ri saw an opportunity to take the attention off her. “And how would you know it is enjoyable with men you love, Mother?”

The mother was taken aback, but knew what Ke’ri was doing. “Girl, don’t change the subject!” Mother narrowed her eyes, giving Ke’ri a shrewd look. “I don’t want you seeing him again.”

“What?” Ke’ri’s face fell.

“I don’t want you seeing him again. You’re in love, and that is a dangerous thing for a geisha to do.” She shook her head. “You’ll think you are finally free, but it would mean the end of your career. A man like that can never support you. As it is, he is also unable to escape the life he leads. You two are trapped in this life, and there is nothing you can ever do that will change it.” Mother’s voice was cold, but her words held a tint of bitterness. She knew how Ke’ri felt.

Tears prickled at Ke’ri’s eyes. They dripped slowly down her face, like rain just beginning to fall. “Mother… Please… I won’t fall in love… Just let me keep entertaining him and his group…”

“They are our biggest patrons, but this could cost me more.” She made a gesture at Ke’ri. “I don’t think I can afford this.”

“Mother, please…”

“I will have to speak to their leader… I can always send another geisha after all…”

“Mother!” Ke’ri screeched. “It would never work! They would demand me and Say’ri, and you know it!”

Mother shrugged. “I suppose you’re right.” But then she glared. “You simple girl, don’t do anything stupid. Don’t fall in love. Keep your heart in check. You must keep a cool head on your shoulders, or else your warm heart will be the end of you.”

Ke’ri, distraught, sighed deeply, shaking as she did so. “Yes, Mother.”

“Now that you understand, let us clean you up and prepare you for tonight.” Mother went about collecting clothes for Ke’ri and began dressing her, touching up her makeup and fixing the askew hair. Ke’ri let her fuss over her, her heart long distant now.

There was nothing she could do. Winter was approaching and the cherry blossom trees were dead.


End file.
